icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ICarlyFan2009
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ICarlyFan2009 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 17:46, September 25, 2010 Re: fix First of all, thanks for your concern. Second, I'm 25 (you'd be able to figure that out by reading my username / -page) Third, can you give me any official proof about the production codes, because I can't take your word alone. Also, your production codes have already been proven wrong; In a run-through video for "iDate Sam and Freddie", the director CLEARLY says the production code being "401" (check it on the page of the episode). According to you, it should be something between 414 and 418. Thank you for your time. Mak23686 17:54, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Look again Actually, the link Season 5 news supports the production codes up to now; it was posted after iOMG, and it says "iCarly is in the middle of airing the third season and will begin production of season 4 in May"; The episodes starting production in May are the ones that are about to be aired starting with the arc. Noone ever doubted the thing about season 5. The production codes right now starting with 401 iDate Sam & Freddie has been confirmed by the director in Dan's video "iTackle each star", no further discussion is necessary. We ALL know about how the episodes have been aired in ways that are different from the production codes, but that doesn't change the numbers the scripts have been written as. Mak23686 18:29, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Reply again You have barely given any reliable things to support a change of the codes; we KNOW the order the episodes were aired in, and that's the way they are listed in the Episode Guide; also, the seasons (the way the episodes are arranged in blocks and marked with different colors) are seperated from each other EXACTLY the way you say. The article I linked in my previous comment, posted after iOMG on April 15, 2011 said (and I quote) "The popular kids show is in the middle of airing the third season ...", making iOMG part of the third production season, just like the production codes show now. Furthermore, it says "...and would begin the production of season 4 in May and season 5 next year." May (2011) was when the production of the currently - airing episodes started. As I said various times before, the director in Dan's video iTackle each star, clearly a run-through of iDate Sam & Freddie as evidenced by the set of the purple restaurant seen in the background for a second, gives the production code as "number 401", further proof that the episodes airing now are counted as production season 4. Noone ever doubted that the production of season 5 starts next year. Mak23686 18:21, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Stop Changing the Production Code Nickelodeon airs episodes out of order, so that's why you think they are wrong, but their not. Jon23812 04:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) You don't own "NICKELODEON" & i help out NICKELODEON. If you won't put it in Production Code as Season & Episodes order, I will. Exsample Season 4 Episode 4 is 404, Season 3 Episode 10 is 310. If you won't fix it, I will... iCarlyFan2009 (Edmund K Lo) 04:58, September 1, 2011 (UTC) You don't own Nickelodeon either, the episodes are aired out of order, the production codes show the REAL order of the episodes. Now stop. Jon23812 05:06, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I am an Actor & i am part of NICKELODEON. By the way, I have talk to Dan Schneider & he never mass up order for the series. You want to keep it mass up, That find with me but you are wrong. TvRage.com & IMDb.com do it the right order. You are very wrong & i will report it to Dan Schneider if you won't fix it. Good Bye & i won't do anything anymore with this wikia because i already report it to Dan Schneider. iCarlyFan2009 (Edmund K Lo) 05:12, September 1, 2011 (UTC) If you feel so strongly about this make your OWN wiki, and go never come back here again. Jon23812 05:39, September 1, 2011 (UTC)